Operation: Mew Mew
by VanillaCreme96
Summary: When the KND needs some help with their war against adult tyranny, they call in their secret weapons! ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


**KND Operation: Mew Mew**

**Chapter 1: KND Heroes**

**Me: Hey Guys! For those of you in the fanfiction universe who know me, glad you could tune in for another one of my stories! For those of you who don't know me, my name is lyokofan4life! This is my first story in a category other then Code Lyoko. Now I'd like you to meet my staff so far for this story! **

**Kay-Kay: Hey everyone!**

**Me: This is my little sister Kay-Kay! She has helped me so far in all of my stories except for Code Lyoko: Stand in the Rain. She will be helping me with this story. And, if anyone else wants to help me with this story or any other, or has a story idea, just PM me! Now here's my new story: Operation Mew Mew! **

_I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. Those belong to their rightful owners. I do own Kaya, Marie, Rae, Peggy, and Brie._

_(For anyone who wants to know Mew Mew power belongs to 4kids)_

_Two years ago, Sector M was home to 5 girls; Kaya, Marie, Rae, Peggy, and Brie. Their numbers were Kaya: Number M1, Marie: Number M2, Rae: Number M3, Peggy: Number M4, and Brie: Number M5. No one other then them and people very high in the KND knew what the M was for, but during the _event _they found out. The _event _was when the KND members almost lost to the adults, but sector M, with the help of sector V, defeated the adults using their special Mew Mew powers. They had found out their special powers when they were younger, and had used them to protect kids worldwide. They won using a special combined Mew Mew attack, and the kids were safe again. They were KND legends. Sadly, they all turned 13 a few months later, and were decommissioned. Now, a year later, the KND was in trouble again, and sector V knew what their mission was: They had to find and recommission the former members of Sector M. The Mew Mews._

Kaya smiled when she opened the door. Her friends, Marie, Rae, Peggy, and Brie were here for the sleepover! Of course, they were gonna teepee their math teacher's house and tell secrets, but today she turned 14! She was so excited; one year closer to being a high school kid. She wasn't excited about being one year closer to adulthood, though. Adults were wrinkly, ugly, and grouchy. Although kids were hard to deal with too, they weren't nearly as bad.

"Hey!" Kaya greeted her friends. Her friends entered and started their sleepover fun. Little did they know how much 'fun' they were gonna have that night.

* * *

"Uh, Number One?" Number Four looked out the window. "There's something coming this way. It looks like pirate ships- uh oh. NUMBER ONE!"

"Status!" Number One yelled as he ran into the communications room. Number Two looked up from his computer screen. "Candy pirates at 12 o' clock!"

By now the girls had ran in, weapons ready. Number One ran towards the weapons control room, activating the treehouse security barrier, knowing it wouldn't last for long. "Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!" Numbers Four and Two ran into the control room, each taking control of part of the security system and blasting the ships. Their attempts at the ships failed, and they knew they were doomed. Ever since the anonymous new leader had taken over the adult villain network, the adults had become near vulnerable to the kids' weapons.

"Everyone, activate escape plan Delta!" Number One said as he ran into an escape pod. The rest of the kids followed, and Number One pressed the red button, closing the doors and blasting them towards the moon base. All the kids slouched against the walls, admitting defeat and saying goodbye to their precious tree house.

"If you guys were defeated, it looks like its time to activate Operation Mew." Number 362 said, bringing it up on her screen.

_**OPERATION:**_

_**M**_ew Mews

_**E**_nd

_**W**_ar

"We've located them and will give you the coordinates of where they live. It's a dangerous mission. Are you up for it?"

"We certainly are!" Number One and his team saluted.

"Good. We've uploaded the coordinates to the ship over there. And," she said, handing him the recommissioner, "You will probably have to use this."

"Let's go!" Number One said, leading his team towards the waiting ship. It was mission time!

**Kay-Kay: Review!**


End file.
